Sonic X MLP: Heroes of Harmony
by ChappyTales
Summary: Young 15 year old Sonic is faced with new challenges ahead of him; discovering himself, fighting through the troubled life of being ridiculed in his home town, and protecting both his old and newfound friends. What risks is he willing to take?


**Prologue: A Blue-haired Nuisance**

Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic; these are the elements of harmony, jewels of undefining power that holds a strong bond between the good people of+planet earth, to face off the gruesome evils of the world. Legends be told another element lies among these artifacts, a 7th element, known as Courage. According to myths, it has sealed itself away, opening only to the truest, courageous soul out there. The element however, still remained a hidden rumor, while the other 6 were kept safe by a leader of the land of Canterlot, Princess Celestia.

Today is the day, 6 heroic champions will be chosen to represent the elements of harmony, and bring peace to the lands of Mobius. What obstacles lie in the way of the heroes/heroines reaching their goal? Oh, just a snarky kid with potential, but little care in the world.

 **Canterlot Castle**

"Well that should be it for most preparations your highness." a royal guard stated while holding a spear and a thin sheet of paper containing a neatly written list of completed tasks for today's big harmony festival. "Courses are all constructed, invitations are sent out, banners and carpets are about to be put in place, and all guards are reported for duty outside the perimeter of Canterlot.

"Wonderful! Be sure to give my thanks to everyone doing their best out there." The royal leader gladly thanked the guard with a calm, but sweet smile.

Princess Celestia was a young, but wise girl, given many opportunities to bring peace to all the people of the nation, but not force them to look up to her as a ruler, but as a guiding leader. She wore a short, light-weighted, white dress barely going past her knees. She had long magenta hair with light green and blue highlights, while a golden tiara rests upon her head.

"I did say 'most preparations; however, we still have a list of extra duties that needed to be dealt with." The guard put away the completed tasks list and pulled out another list of unfinished procedures, while the princess' eyes widened a bit.

"Oh my, seems like we still have our hands full." She exclaimed while carefully taking the list from the gentleman's grasp. "But i'll gladly have this taken care of, you may return to your perimeter. Oh, and give the captain my regards."

She ended her sentence with the same soft smile, while the guard followed back with a salute and headed out the doors. In coming to the castle was a slouched older gentleman wearing red soft padded armor and a white robe; this was the royal counselor of Mobius, Ruberiot.

"I see that your men are in order and have done your work as usual." The counselor sarcastically pointed out, in a somewhat sophisticated manner and posture, which counters his nasally voice.

Alongside a few other members of the royal council, Ruberiot wasn't too fond of Celestia, being extra strict on her. Celestia had no choice but to suck up to him, just so she will remain leader of her land.

"All except for a few extra preparations that I'm just about to get started on. Me and the other princesses expect to see some remarkable talent to qualify to be our champions.

"Hm, while I would've preferred these duties to be taken care of hours ago, I appreciate your...flawed effort." He proceeded to examine the main castle halls while carefully putting on a protective glove as he approached one of the pillars that surrounds the royal throne. He slid his index finger across the structure and closely examined the amount of dust that he extracted from the pillar. Celestia closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself and her nerves the Counselor was setting into her mind with his attitude and unamusement with everything she has done for the festival so far.

"Furthermore, mind I add Princess that there has been a couple minor changes to this little 'contest' of yours. Firstly, I will be co judging who will be crowned champions, just so there isn't any funny business going around. And secondly, even if they are of age, none of your students are allowed to compete, I don't want you bending the rules and going easy on them cause you're their mentor.

Celestia slightly rolled her eyes at the crusty old strict man who was too focused on removing the dusty glove from his hand; she quickly fixed her stance and expression once he paid his attention back onto her.

"I share no interest in rigging this competition, even if my students were to comp-

"Not if, they won't! This is not up for debate Celestia, this is very important to the royal family and they preferred that no funny business goes on, such as candidates that aren't honorable enough to represent the Elements of Harmony."

"I assure you Counselor that this will be a fair match between the contestants, you have my word."

"Spare me another one of your false promises dear, I wasn't too fond on how you and that sister of yours handled the monthly arena match in Casino Park; a complete horrendous, unprofessional disaster that turned out to be."

Celestia seemed to be absolutely irritated by all of Ruberiot's picky remarks, but she has dealt with this utter nonsense for so many years, she's already used to it at this point.

"You have nothing to worry about, everything for today will be handled quite nicely on a 100 percent professional level."

Perfect timing, the castle doors flew open with dust flying through hitting the two in the face, while a flash of blue speeds quickly down the hall left from the throne. The speedy trail of dust left the two royal subjects coughing repulsively.

"You were *cough cough* saying, princess?"

A young boy ran inside as fast as he could and shut the door quickly behind him with his arms spread out, panting heavily.

"Man I knew that was a bad idea! Even though I still agreed to it." The boy exclaimed as he threw his arms down while placing his palms on his knees, all lunged over, still constantly panting.

"Tails? What on earth is going on?" Celestia questioned the unhealthy-breathing boy.

Tails was 13 years old, had light blue eyes, messy blonde hair, a lightweight orange jacket with tan cargo shorts, red high top shoes, a black belt compartment, and a small brown backpack.

"Oh you know, just playing a fun old game of hide and seek is all, hehe"

"Hey, where did those stupid little punks go?!" A voice yelled from outside, walking past the castle. Celestia and Ruberiot both raised an eyebrow at the guilty young teen.

"Hide and seek you say?'

"Hehe, w-well I can't lie, it's actually an intense game of freeze tag, considering once they finally get us, we *ahem* stop moving for good." As Tails defended his case, the Counselor saw quite enough nonsense for one day

"Hmm, i'll leave you to your remaining tasks and...personal duties. As for me, i'll be checking on reinforcements." He walked past Tails and out the castle doors, but left it open for one last comment.

"Oh, and not only do me, but everyone else a favor; make sure that blue haired child of yours is nowhere near the festivities. I'm not looking forward to yet another accident caused by him."

Before Celestia even got a chance and speak up to defend her rights on who deserves to attend, Ruberiot was already out the main door. The Princess gave out a huge sigh in relief while falling back onto her throne, not in a gracious way, but more of an overworked girl who wants nothing more but to just relax. While Celestia has learned very well on how to act like a royal princess in front of her council members/family, she's still a kid on the inside. As she crossed her legs and rubbed her eyes, Tails slowly creaked the door open to sneak out of the castle. As soon as he took one step outside, a pink aura surrounded his entire body and was magically pulled back inside the castle, turning him around to face towards the annoyed princess with her right hand reaching out with the same colored air covering her palm.

"So freeze tag, huh?!" Celestia aggressively asked.

"Is it too late to change my statement again?" Tails nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"I guess third time's the charm." The princess agreed with a sigh as she stretched her arms.

"Well, you see, what we did was absolutely disrespectful and wrong, and we both feel really sorry."

"Dude, that was awesome!" A voice interrupted Tails defending his case, grabbing his and Celestia's attention towards the left hall, as a young teen walked out laughing towards the was Sonic, a troublemaker to say the least, always doing things out of his control due to his natural super speed. Sonic was 15 years old, had spiky, messy blue hair, bright green eyes, long blue shorts, red sneakers, a blue vest with a white tank top underneath, and what appears a golden ring pendant necklace around his neck.

"Maan, you should've seen your face when those empty headed bozos were chasing after us!" Sonic exclaimed, making Tails even more nervous. "I swear the next time we pull a prank like that, we gotta have you get better at your distraction skills! I mean come ooooh- "

Sonic slowly opened up his eyes after laughing and noticed Celestia was standing right there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Oohh, shoot.."

"You didn't see her when you ran inside?" The still sweaty boy asked.

"I was too busy running!"

Sonic is Princess Celestia's adopted son; his actual parents were, well, we'll get to that at a later time. With that being said however, he has been the Princess' responsibility ever since he was 5 years old.

"Mind explaining this little prank to me Sonic?" The eager princess questioned him.

"Oh Celestia, trust me, it was completely harmless, people just can't really grasp a sense of humor. All I was trying to do was quickly hide in this prop couch we found and scare these two guys that were about to sit down."

"Yeah but Sonic was supposed to scare them "before" they sat down. When he popped out, they went flying into the mud. And that's when we started getting chased."

"Accidents happen! And besides, these guys were just a bunch of grumpy middle aged jerks, they had what was coming." Celestia, rubbed her eyes in frustration as she stood in front of the troublemaking teen.

"Sonic, regardless of how "harmless" the prank was, or how rude the men were, why would you do that today of all days?" Sonic tilted his head in confusion at her question

"And today would beeee….what exactly?"

"The Harmony festival Sonic, you know, what i've been freaking out over these past couple of weeks." The princess annoyingly reminded him.

"Oh yeeeah, that's today. Gee Celestia, i'm sorry, I got all my days mixed up, you know me and my busy schedule. I recall the festival taking place next week." Celestia rolled her eyes at the 'forgetful boy'. "Since I was completely unaware, shouldn't I get a little bit of slack?"

"Wait, I thought I told you at breakfast." Tails spoke up without thinking, receiving a elbow to the hip from the lying teen, as Sonic quietly mutters shut up. Little did he know, even with his white lie, the princess still didn't believe him.

"I even told you the day before, so you would avoid a mess such as this." Celestia added on, as she looked out the window of the castle, noticing the mud tracks from the men they pranked. "And it seems like this little joke of yours manage to ruin the concrete where we were going to lay the carpet."

Sonic sighed falling on his bottom to the ground with his legs crossed, his cheek cupped in his hand with his elbow resting on his knee.

"Just tell me what my punishment is already." While staring at the guilty boy, Celestia gave out a huge sigh and simply smiled.

"There's no need for any of that, just please try to stay out of trouble." She politely, but calmly asked.

"Sure thing!" He hopped up from the floor super fast and excited, as him and Tails slowly made their way towards the door.

"Man, I wish I can get out of trouble as easy as that." The younger boy whispered to his blue haired friend.

"It all comes with practice Tails, you'll soon get the hang of it." Whilst they made haste, Celestia turned around and headed towards the opposite hall from where Sonic came. She pulled out the list of remaining tasks and scratched the back of her head. When suddenly, an idea quickly hit her head.

"On second thought boys!" The two stopped nervously, and slowly turned to face the eager looking princess with a grin on her face. "Something did come to mind that I can have you do for me, a little few errands is all." She teleported the list from her hands, as it magically, but suddenly appeared in theirs.

"Aww but Celestia, these are chores, that basically is a punishment. It has free labor written all over it, you might as well have the royal guards lock me away!" The older teen pouted as he and Tails were awed by the amount of duties that needed to be dealt with.

" Well i'm sorry, but you brought this on yourself Sonic. That goes the same for you Tails."

"Huh? But I hardly had anything to do with this!"

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind me telling your foster parents about you and Sonic attempting to fly a barely functioning plane you built and crashed into the castle courtyard." Tails suddenly turned red as the previous dried up sweat from before began to reproduce as he started shaking.

"Sonic, I thought you said she didn't know about that after we cleaned it up."

"I do now." She smirked at the confused boy.

"Whu...aww man." The younger teen felt defeated as he wiped the brand new sweat from his forehead.

"Now if you two can just please do this for me, and I'll let you go hang out with your friends for the rest of the day. Just keep it in the fields away from the town." Hearing this made Sonic raise an eyebrow as he handed Tails the list.

"Away from the town? Oh I get it, I guess it's for the best, don't wanna ruin another event for you."

"Sonic that's not-" She was quickly interrupted.

"Don't worry, i'll be your special little chore boy, just lemme get better shoes on and we'll get all this junk over with." Sonic quickly headed towards his room, as Celestia sighed at the teen's brutally honest little comment.

"Tails, do you mind assisting with the decor outside? Including the mess you two made."

"Absolutely, princess."

As Tails went outside to go help, Celestia slowly walked down the same hall Sonic ran through. She stopped before the teen's bedroom door that had a giant stop sign decal sticker on the outside facing her.

 _ **8 years ago**_

 **Kingdom Valley Castle**

A great hall held forth a group of men and women sitting graciously at a table discussing important manners. This was a royal council, a group of individuals from different royal families around the entire country chosen to come forth and plan out attacks on enemies, or new ways on protecting citizens to give them hope.

"I suppose we should figure out how in lord's name this creature popped up in the first place." A bearded man in a red cloak stated in frustration.

"How or why it's here isn't really the manner we should be focusing on." A slightly taller older woman replied. "Our attention needs to be brought out on what is this thing's weakness is, and make sure it doesn't bring any harm to our people."

"Yes, but finding where it came from needs to be the main objective, it could have some companions along the way." A fit young man in armor spoke up.

"Who let this ruffian in here? Your duty is to watch the perimeter, you so called royal guardsman." The bearded man angrily scolded him.

"He is actually the captain in training we are sending on this mission." A young woman answered the frustrated man, which also caught the attention of everyone else in the room.

"A captain in training you say, princess?" A younger counselor Ruberiot questioned her choice of action. "And why exactly would you suppose that'd be a good idea, Celestia?"

"With all do respect your highness, but I do have highly trained men from Spagonia that would be more fit for this task." The bearded man replied to the shy, but eager young Princess Celestia.

"Shining Armor here is actually quite the fighter, and he's been very helpful in crucial situations."

"Coming from the royal subject that's raising a speed devil." The same woman muttered to the rest, which made everyone chuckle.

"That's enough, everyone!" The King of Spagonia commanded upon everyone. "Which reminds me princess, is that boy, erm...still roaming around?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I still took it upon myself to raise this child the best I can."

"No princess, I mean is he still roaming around the castle grounds." Out the great hall window behind Ruberiot, you can see a younger, childish Sonic zipping by, without a care in the world, having fun dashing throughout all the castle halls, tripping guards and royal subjects along the way, bumping into pillars and statues.

"Ohh..uh yeah, I couldn't bare to leave him on his own in Canterlot."

"So you decided to bring your personal troubles into our lives, good on you Celestia!" A snarky, but snobbish younger man with blonde hear, a chiseled chin, and blue eyes commented.

"Yeah, seriously princess, that child's not even part of any royal family, plus he always wrecks everything, why didn't you just dumped him off at some foster home of some sorts?" The same bearded man questioned her.

Celestia was flustered and fed up with these people, she was worried that even if they knew everything he's been through, they would still be acting this way.

"Please, he's just a little kid, can you at least give him some credit?"

"He's a little pain in the ass princess! And no, I won't, he's nothing but trouble, an absolute blue-haired nuisance."

"Not to mention a freak, that boy shouldn't be even allowed anywhere near the castle." The same woman added on.

"Exactly, and we can't have him interrupt another one of these meetings with his behavior happening outside."

"Hey! It was all fine until you all brought this whole thing up!" Shining Armor yelled back without realizing what he just said was out loud, not in his head. This caused the bearded man to push out of his seat as he started pointing his finger at the ferocious guardsman.

"You watch that tone boy, I should have you hung for speaking to me that way!"

"Well I'd like to see you try with your almighty grace while you sit on your pedestal as you boss people around. Hell you aren't even a leader, what gives you the right to speak her royal highness that way!"

"That is still no way speak to me that way, you're shouldn't even be allowed the name captain if this is how you speak to others." The two continued to argue while everyone else gathered in, the king tried to get them to stop, but it was no use. Celestia was the only one not speaking, being ashamed as how they went from discussing about a horrific creature, to arguing about her incredible life decisions, taking in a young boy who didn't know where else to go. She turned around and saw Sonic through the glass window, which was shown outside not only the great hall, but the castle as noticed him from a decent distance standing next to a royal guard without his helmet on, worried that he may have gotten himself into trouble once again, but it was actually the complete opposite.

"Ready….Go!" A guard on the side yelled as the young child and guard took off running towards the front of the castle. He may have been a bit slower compared to how he is now, but compared to other 7 year olds his age, he was a legend. Though he only managed to barley beat the guard, the rest of the guardsmen were absolutely impressed and applauded the eager young kid.

"Woah, the little quirt somehow beat our fastest recruit." One of the guards was in awe by Sonic's performance.

"Told ya I was fast!" The cocky, but cute blue haired speed demon gloated on his shy victory while panting a little.

"Man, I gotta give it to you kid, you're a natural talent." The defeated guard proudly admitted to the speedy champ. "May need a little improvement on your form, but you're definitely heading places with your speed."

"Yeah kid, come see us in like, ten or so years, and you'll be a suitable fit in Spagonia's guard squad."

"No way! He's definitely a Canterlot guardsman for sure! It's actually in his blood."

While the men outside continue to applaud Sonic's performance, Celestia couldn't help but graciously smile. Despite what everyone says, she's glad she chose to raise this young, blue haired piece of potential.

 _ **Present Day**_

Celestia took one last deep breath and opened Sonic's room, as he spotted the young teen sitting on his bed while he was twirling his necklace, she spotted all kinds of dirty clothes, sport balls, and shoes blocking her way. Disgusted by the mess, she used her magic to levitate the cluttered messes into the closet and stood right next to the teen's bed.

"My goodness, we have to fix the A.C in here!" She exclaimed while fanning herself, trying to break the awkward atmosphere, but Sonic didn't acknowledge her comment.

"I'm not mad at you Celestia." He finally responded while continuing to twirl the gold ring. "I know they forced you to keep me out, kinda overheard it."

"I tried fighting it, but you know how the royal council can be, it's been hard trying to convince them to do anything nowadays."

"Heh, bet Ruberiot couldn't be convinced to accept his baldness."

"Sonic.." Celestia sighed, but admittedly chuckled slightly as she took a seat next to the mopey teen. "I know he's a pain, but you really got to respect your elders, especially someone of royal class."

"Yeah but that guy's such a jerk, it's not my fault I just wanna be a kid, i'm not like every rich snob in Canterlot." Sonic took a deep breath and stopped twirling his pendant. "I'm just sick and tired what everyone else in town has been saying. 'All you do is cause trouble, stop being such an annoying brat, you're absolutely useless to us, why does the princess favor you more than people who deserve praise'. I can keep going if you want, I literally keep a list of all the stuff said about me."

Sonic lazily fell onto his back, as Celestia scooched closer to the troubled boy.

"Sonic, most people of Canterlot aren't always the nicest, nor the smartest. They always critique everyone and search for perfection rather than potential, which i'm not joking when I say this, I truly believe you have. And I understand, you're just a kid. When I was your age, all I wanted to do was have fun and act like there's no trouble going on in the world. Now to be fair, I was part of a strict royal family, if I was caught pulling pranks like you, I wouldn't be here talking to you right now."

They both laughed at Celestia's comment.

"Well good thing i'm no prince charming." Sonic continued to laugh as he got up from his back. Celestia got a good look at him and all she saw was the adorable 5 year old child she raised for the past 10 years She then placed her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Now if i'm completely honest, i'm not having you do these last minute 'chores' as a punishment." Sonic grew curious and confused by Celestia's last comment.

"Wait, then why did you give me that list? I was confused how you conveniently had it ready once you gave it to me."

"I...kinda screwed up….again.." Celestia shamefully stated while rubbing her right shoulder. "I got too caught up in meetings yesterday, I didn't get any sleep and had to do all these last minute preparations, and now I have to make a stop at Emerald City to do all of this because Ruberiot's having all of the guards do these other so called tasks, just to prove his point that im unprepared." The stressed out, sleep deprived princess rubbed her eyes out of frustration.

"Hey, Celestia, it's no big deal, really, you just get a little bit rest before the festival, while me and Tails go down to Emerald City and get all of this done super quick, no sweat about it." Hearing this made Celestia's stress level calm down quite a bit, as she gave a genuine smile, unlike the fake one she had to suck up to the counselor with.

"Thank you Sonic. Now come on, i'll show you everything you have to do. I also promised a certain someone that i'd make a delivery."

They both got up and walked out of Sonic's room to finish preparing for the Harmony festival.

 _ **Hello fellow readers, thank you for joining me in this fresh, informative prologue. This is a reboot to my original story "Sonic: Friendship and Speed at its finest" , one that I had doubts on, but that was because of my lack of writing skills, which have improved over the years. So I took it upon myself to fully revitalized this story to what it is now, "Sonic + MLP: Heroes of Harmony". For those who are old fans, this may seem a whole lot different, trust me i know, it's got new things in store to clear any confusing and rushed parts in the original story. For those who are new readers, thank you for taking your time with reading this prologue, I appreciate it, and I hope you all are looking forward to what I have in store. Keep in mind old readers, some of these new folks aren't aware of the original story, so try and keep it spoiler free. I will keep the original story up if anyone's interested, but just know that this will draw same concept, but just in a new and improved format. Any who, thank you so much for reading, hope you look forward to the official first chapter to this exciting crazy tale of mine :)**_


End file.
